


Holiday Lovin'

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, mc gives rowan a handy in the dorm because they're both horny idiots, me? projecting? never, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Sitting in front of the fireplace with a good book sounds nice right now.”MC and his boyfriend get frisky in the dormitory. both aged around 16-17im not a pedo btw im 15. that being said- don't read if ur 19+!!!!!otherwise known as "rowan: *says anything* me: horny time
Relationships: Rowan Khanna/Player Character, Rowan Khanna/You
Kudos: 38





	Holiday Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> i make very niche content but i enjoy it very much

_ “Sitting in front of the fireplace with a good book sounds nice right now.” _

The dormitory fireplace crackled in the silence of the night as Rowan sat on the armchair in front of it, reading a lengthy book. He was dressed in a simple pull-over sweater and flannel pajama pants. There was no one in the room except him, as most everyone had gone home for the holidays. He heard footsteps behind him, electing to ignore them as he continues reading.

“Whatcha readin, Rowboat?” A familiar voice pipes up, and Rowan smiles softly as you come up behind him, reaching your arms around the chair and resting your head on his shoulder. 

Rowan closes his book, making sure to mark his place, and shows the cover to you. You hum approvingly, nuzzling your head against him. He adjusts in his seat, planting a kiss on your cheek as he opens the book again. 

Rowan is content reading like this until he feels a hand slip underneath his shirt. His eyes widen slightly, but he ignores it, keeping still as the wandering hand slips underneath the waistband of his pants.

At this point, he speaks up, whispering sharply, “what are you doing?”

“Just read, Rowan,” you reply in a soft voice, planting a kiss on his cheek before doing the same down to his neck.

Rowan would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the attention, so he opted to do as he was told. He knew you would never do anything to hurt him, so he put his trust in you as your hands wandered downwards. He was already a bit aroused from your touch (what could he say, he was smitten), so his breath hitched when you wrapped a hand around him and started to stroke him.

“(Y/n)...” he mumbled, growing more and more aroused as you moved.

“Hmm?” You purred, smiling against his neck. He didn’t respond, face already bright red. You kept up the motions, using your free hand to run up and down his chest, making Rowan moan softly before he shuts up, becoming all too aware of the public space you were both in. “Keep reading,” you whisper, slowing down your motions.

He just nods, flustered and trying to refocus his attention on the words in front of him. It proved to be a very difficult task, as you had sped up as soon as he looked at the book. The words swam around, not making any sense as all he could focus on was your touch and how good it felt. He had to physically stop himself from bucking into your hips, and felt a small sense of shame at the pool that was already forming in his gut.

“(Y-Y/n)....” He moaned softly, biting his lip.

“Yes?” You answered, looking at him innocently as he struggled to regain his composure.

“Cl-close,” he muttered, book long forgotten on the side of the chair. You nod, moving over so you’re on his left side, left hand still touching him and right hand removed from his shirt and caressing his cheek as you pull him in for a kiss.

He kisses you back eagerly, desperate for release as he bucks into your hand. A couple of minutes later he’s spilling onto you, a broken moan coming from him as you continue stroking him. 

Finally, you pull away, wiping your hand on a tissue conveniently produced from your pocket. Rowan rolls his eyes at how prepared you are as you clean him off as well. He packs himself away as he looks up at you, still flushed from his high but eyebrow raised.

“What?” You ask, smiling cheekily.

“Let’s stick to more private spots from now on, yes?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have a beta reader so sorry if this sucks!! 
> 
> yes im going to hell what about it
> 
> comment and kudos if you liked it. ill try not to take like 7 months to post again i swear


End file.
